All The Right Reasons
by Psylocke75
Summary: Ever Wonder what happened that first night when Derek and Meredith first met, why they didn't know each others names until the morning after. This is my prequel of a Hard Days Night episode.


ALL THE RIGHT REASONS

Meredith ached from head to toe. For the last week she had been packing boxes, putting post-its on furniture that she wanted to keep or sell, and running around town trying to find a small apartment near the Seattle Grace Hospital, where tomorrow morning she would start as a Surgical Intern.

She unfolded her long thin body from the spot she was sitting on the floor. She stretched like she never stretched before. She surveyed the large living room, seeing all her child hood memories packed in boxes, it was too soon, and she never thought she would be doing this, not this soon. The worst part of it was that her mother wasn't dead, she was living in a home, and barely even able to recognized her only daughter. Her mother was at one time a world renowned surgeon. Now she has Early-onset Alzheimer's and did not want anyone but her daughter to know.

Meredith had already been accepted into the Intern program in Seattle when she found out about her mother. She had no plans of living in the house where she grew up, and those plans were not changing just because the house was empty. Her mother had told her to live there if she wanted several times, but Meredith could not bring her self to do it, the house was way too big for one woman who would be at work more then home, and then there were the memories. Memories of a mother that was never home, fights late at night between her mother and father, and then her father just walking out the door, and never coming back. No, she wasn't living there; she would find herself a nice little apartment close to the hospital.

She had to get things packed and to a storage unit and then put the house up for sale, no easy task to do. Meredith needed a beer with a tequila chaser. She knew she didn't need one, but she wanted one, seriously wanted one. She also wanted some company, even if it was the bartender to talk to. She had not lived in Seattle for a long time, and had no friends left in the city, not that she had a lot of friends when she lived here, she was a bit of a loner in High school. She had friends in Boston, but she knew they were going on with there careers just like she was. Company would be good right now, but she wasn't sure where to go. There was that bar that was across from the Hospital, but she didn't want go there, too close to work.

She did remember this one place that she had gone to a few times when she had come home to see her mother, and it wasn't too far away, she could walk there in 20 minutes if she wanted, or a very short cheap cab ride. She had a feeling that the beer and chaser might go down way to smooth and could easily lead to another.

She looked over at the old clock on the wall. It was little after seven. She looked down at her old ratty Dartmouth shirt and old jeans, she didn't even want to know what her golden blonde hair looked like, but she also knew it was nothing that a shower and a little make up couldn't take care of.

* * *

Derek put the pen down and looked up at Dr. Webber who sat across from him smiling. "That's it, they're all signed." 

Dr. Webber stood up and out stretched his hand to Dr. Derek Shepherd. "Welcome aboard Derek, New York's loss is Seattle's gain; I do wish it was on better circumstances, I would have loved to have had Addison on staff too."

Derek stood and shook Dr. Webber's large dark hand. He tried to smile but the reminder of how he came to be the new Neurologist at Settle Grace left very little to smile about.

Dr. Webber had been one of Derek's and Addison's teachers, and for a year he had tried to lure both Derek and his wife Dr. Addison Montgomery Shepard to the staff at Seattle Grace, but both had been happy, well content, with their life in New York.

Six weeks ago Derek had found is wife in bed with his best friend, Mark. Derek had moved to a hotel for a week, closed his private practice in New York and flew to Seattle. He didn't even know if the position was still open, but Richard Webber welcomed him. Derek was now on staff with a very generous salary, and a promise for an opportunity at the Chief of Surgeons position.

"Her life is New York, mine is out here now. I am looking forward to my first day tomorrow."

"It should be an interesting day, the new Surgical Interns start tomorrow as well. There is even an old colleague's daughter in the program, I use to change her diapers," he chuckled and smiled. "I don't know where the time goes."

Derek smiled "Well Richard I will be seeing you tomorrow, and I hope to meet Dr. Burke tomorrow as well."

"I believe Preston has been anxious to meet you."

Derek reached his hand out again, "Thank You Richard."

Dr. Webber watched the younger man leave his office. He sat down and let out a deep breath, he hoped Derek could put his life in New York behind him and not carry any more demons with him.

Derek needed a drink, he didn't drink a lot, but he did drink a little more since his marriage ended. He drove past the Emerald City Bar that was within the walking distance of the Hospital, he wanted to meet his colleagues at work in the morning, not over a double, single malt scotch. He kept driving; there was a small baron his way tohis new trailer, where he was living until he decided what he wanted to build on the huge property he just bought a week ago. It was a nice pub style bar that he knew he could get a good drink, and not be bothered with endless questions, and even maybe get in a game of darts.

* * *

It was a bit before nine when Derek walked through the front doors of the Beveridge Place bar. It was busy, but not so busy you couldn't hear your own thoughts or carry on a conversation, not that Derek wanted conversation, but it was nice not to have to yell, unlike most of the bars in Manhattan. There were a few people sitting at the bar, but most were in booths and tables. Derek took a seat on a stool next to a blondewoman that was talking to the bartender. He waited for the bartender to come take an order, but he seemed engrossed by blonde. 

"Hey," Derek finally called out, feeling more like that Scotch then before he walked in.

The bartender finally turned and walked towards Derek. "Double Dalwhinnie on the rocks."

Meredith was on her third round by the time the stool on her left became occupied. The bartender bought the last round, he was trying to get her to stay for him to get off work, so he could get off, not her style. She was having an okay time, as okay as it can be getting drunk alone. This was her last round before she headed home; 5:00 am comes fast.

She turned to look at the man who ordered the scotch next to her. He was wearing a very dark red, almost burgundy dress shirt, black designer jeans, and had very thick black hair; he didn't notice her studying him, which was good, because she liked what she saw. She couldn't remember the last time she was attracted to a man at first sight, she had her share of one night stands back in Boston and even a few casual encounters, but they had been purely for the physical release, nothing more. She had not thought about the aspect of her life when she moved back to Seattle, but all of a sudden it was the first thing on her mind.

Derek took his scotch from the bartender and took a long deep sip. It tasted like heaven. Then he felt her eyes on him, and turned to look at the blonde that had the bartender attention. She was starring at him and not in an innocent way. She was very pretty, her hair wasn't just blonde as he first credited her with, it was dark honey blonde and fell in gentle waves around her shoulders, and she had largegrey blue eyes. Her makeup was subtle and not over done.She was looking at him like a woman starving.

"Hi," he finally said when he had his fill of starring back at her. "Hi," she said back in a soft husky voice. They smiled at each other and awkwardly each took a sip of their drinks.

The words seem to come out of the blue, but they did pass over Meredith's lips, had she been sober she would have been mortified, but she wasn't sober "Is there any reason you can give me that would stop me from asking you to come home with me?"

Derek starred for a moment at the pretty girl, with the honey blonde hair and biggrey eyes and husky voice. At first he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, but the longer their eyes held each others, he knew he had. He tried to think about his vows to Addison, he even tried to picture her beautiful face, but all he could conjure up was the image of her entwined naked with his best friend. Derek could not even remember the last time he had sex, two months ago, three months, maybe more. Here he was sitting at a bar, and a beautiful woman wanted him to come home with her, no strings attached.

Meredith starred into his amazing pale turquoise blue eyes. There was a part of her brain screaming, telling her how stupid she was, but she kept her eyes locked to his and held her breath. Finally he took her eyes off hers; he stood up, reached for his wallet a left a ten on the bar. She felt her face turn red and she wanted to sink into the floor. How could she have been so dumb, who on earth says things like that, Meredith Grey, that's who.

He turned back to her, "My car's out front."

She sat stunned for a moment. Not really believing that she was doing this, bringing a stranger to her mothers house for sex. But she got over it quickly and jumped off the bar stool and grabbed her large off white purse from the bar.

Derek led her outside into the cool night air and towards his car, neither one saying anything to the other. He unlocked the passenger door for her, but didn't open it, he turned and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed but that made her even prettier. "You want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

Derek leaned into her and pushed his two million dollars a year hands into her soft honey colored hair, and kissed her, he kissed her like he hadn't kissed a woman in years. He couldn't remember the last time him and Addison had shared a kiss like that, if they ever had, but that was silly, they got married, so there had to have been kisses at one time like that. It wasn't Addison he was kissing; it was a stranger, a stranger that tasted like heaven.

Meredith couldn't believe she was being kissed so passionately. Her mind went blank at the first touch of his lips, and no coherent thought came to her mind the whole time his lips covered her own. Even after the kiss ended, she stood there with weak kneed like some silly high school girl, a silly girl that she never had been. She had always thought herself to be level headed.

He opened the door for her and she got into the leather seat. He closed the door like a gentleman. He came around the other side and got in the car, but kissed her again before he asked where she lived. Meredith gave him directions the best she could with her somewhat feeble minded brain, she wasn't sure if it was his kisses or the alcohol from earlier that was making her feel so ditzy. They were almost home when he finally spoke, "Protection, do we need to make a stop?"

It took Meredith a moment to get her thoughts together, and reply "No, no I have some," she knew there was a few condoms in her bathroom cabinet that had traveled with her from Boston. "I don't do this, this thing, pick strange guys up, not that your strange, but you know I don't ask men to come home with me," she felt her self babbling and couldn't stop. "When I saw you, and you looked good, and I thought I had all the right reasons to ask you and …"she let herself stop, because she noticed they were outside her house.

Derek stopped where she had told him she lived; he noticed the for-sale sign out the front but didn't comment. He got out and waited for her to make her way up the long stone steps that led to the front door of the Arts and Crafts style house that laid ahead. He smiled as he watched her walk ahead of him. She was thin and almost waif way, but it was very sexy. He felt his blood rush in almost the same way that it does before he goes into surgery, he almost felt high. He could never remember feeling that way about sex before.

He entered the house a few steps behind her. Boxes were packed and laying everywhere, he gathered she was moving, probably as soon as the house sold. He knew this was no strings attached so didn't ask her. "Make your self comfortable, I'll be back," she disappeared up the large staircase. Derek sat down on the old couch that was placed in the center of one room and waited.

Meredith ran up the stairs to her bathroom. Her pulse was racing. She looked at her self in the mirror, and made sure nothing was out of place. She gave her teeth a quick brushing and grabbed the handful of condoms from the medicine cabinet and rushed back downstairs.

He was sitting on the couch that was in the old dinning room. She tried not to act that she was in a rush or over anxious, but she wanted to kiss him again, or have him kiss her again, she didn't care. She took a deep breath before she entered the room, "Do you want something to drink, you didn't finish you drink at the bar."

He stood up and watched her walk around the couch. "No. Alcohol isn't what I want right now." When Meredith came in arms distance he grabbed her gently and kissed her again. His hands grabbed roamed her hair again, like he couldn't get enough of it, just as the same way his lips felt against her own.

They undressed each other without letting their lips part for too long. Meredith didn't know they were naked on the couch until his lips were on her breasts and her hands were pulling at his thick black wavy hair. She managed to keep herself together enough to hand him the handful of condoms that she placed in the pocket of jeans from upstairs. He chuckled against her bare neck, "I see you have a lot more faith in me then I do," he said due to the fact that there were six of them. She answered him by kissing him some more and wrapping her thin long legs around his waist.

* * *

Meredith woke in the morning by the distance sound of her alarm clock going off somewhere upstairs. She was naked and laying face down on her mother's old couch.There was a very attractive, very naked man lying on the floor with only a burgundy blanket covering his naked body. Slowly the events of the previous evening came flooding back, and her cheeks went red. She grabbed the blanket from him, more embarrassed about her own nakedness than his; she was a doctor after all. She grabbed the pillow from the couch, the couch that she had had some of the best sex ever on, she threw the pillow at his bare ass and it woke him up. 

Derek woke up to something soft hitting him on the butt. He slowly looked up,and saw the girl from the night before wrapped a blanket starring at him. He tried to say something but all he managed was "This is…uh…" He found her black lace bra next to him and placed it on the couch.

She finished the thought by adding "… humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." She stateed matter of factly, as she retirved the bra. Derek smiled and realized that the three rounds of sex from the night before had not quenched his appetite for her. "Why, why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?"

She backed up towards the hall, "No seriously you have to go. I'm late which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so…"

Derek stood up and started dressing, realizing that there was going to be no sequel to the night before performance. "So, ah, you actually live here?"

She surprised him when she said "No."

"Oh."

She looked like a frighten rabbit when she said, "Yes. Kind of."

Derek took a look around at the comfortable house, that had boxes piled in every corner, "Oh. It's nice. A little dusty. Odd. But it's nice. Huh. So how do you kinda live here?" He finished retrieving his clothes from the floor, and continued to look at her.

"I moved 2 weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it."

Derek stopped thinking that her mother must have died young, she could only be in her early thirties, so her mother couldn't have been that old. "Oh I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You said was."

"Oh my mother's not dead. She's … you know what? We don't have to do the thing."

"Oh. We can do anything you want." He was eager to see more of her. It was just the mind blowing sex, but he was now intrigued, he wanted to know who she was, actually he realized that he didn't even know her name.

"No the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So … um … goodbye … uh …"

He knew it just donned on her as well that she didn't know his name either; he walked towards the couch he was standing behind and held out his hand "Derek."

She clasped the blanket tight to her body and extended her hand, "Derek. Right, Meredith."

Derek smiled at her and repeated the name, liking the sound of it. "Meredith."

She went more red in the face, if that was possible and managed to say "Yeah. Mmm hmm."

Derek couldn't help smiling, enjoying the humor of the moment, but also knowing he would be back to that dusty house to find out more about Meredith. "Nice meeting you."

She turned and started disappear quickly up the stairs, "Bye Derek."

Finish

* * *

We all know what happens next, and if you don't you should get Season 1 on DVD. 


End file.
